Triple Twin
|tier = 4 |previous = Twin Flank |next = None |barrel = Cannons (6) |id = 21}} The is a Level 45 Tank that is one of the two upgrades that branch off the Twin Flank. Design The Triple Twin features a round base with 3 pairs of 2 barrels each spaced out evenly. It resembles three Twins merged together. Technical The Triple Twin adds two other barrels giving it a fifth and a sixth barrel. As the upgraded form of the Twin Flank which is the upgraded form of the Twin, it has a decreased Bullet Damage. Strategy *Strong Against: Multiple enemy tanks surrounding It. *Weak Against: Tanks with focused fire or tanks with high DPS such as Sprayers and Triplets, Rammers who find their way through the firing pattern, Overlord As the Triple Twin Like the Octo Tank, the Triple Twin has lots of crowd control ability. Players can spam bullets in three lateral directions, making it great for farming and spinning the Pentagon Nest. It has no major differences between it and its predecessor, the Twin Flank, with another Twin cannon added on, with all cannons on awkward angles. The only major advantage to using the Triple Twin is good crowd control, great for players who don’t want to be targeted a lot, and don’t want to be countered using the Octo Tank, the Triple Twin is a great balance. Players using the Triple Twin may need to be more careful, because of the three gaps between the barrels in its defense. The Triple Twin has gaps between its barrels, and the gaps between the twin cannons are enough for sniping tanks (Especially Rangers) for their bullets to go through. To combat this, players can move and point their tanks erratically to minimize the risk of getting bombarded from one side. Players defending the Mothership can consider spinning to spread bullets to enemies and prevent sniping tanks from having an advantage. It and the Octotank are also quite good at moving near enemy bases to kill all sources of exp you can, thus prolonging any dominating phase/pentagon zones for your team. Against the Triple Twin Like the Octo Tank, the Triple Twin is dangerous to approach due to its crowd control capability. The Triple Twin may be good for bullet spamming and attacking multiple enemies, but can struggle with tanks that have more focused fire. Players countering the Triple Twin can use the Auto Gunner, as it has good overall DPS and its bullets can ghost through the Triple Twin's, dealing damage. Classes like Triplet can defeat the Triple Twin but may have more trouble than you think, despite the focused fire advantage. Overlord is recommended for trying to attack the Triple Twin since the Overlord's Drones will have an easy time getting past the Triple Twin's Bullets since their Bullets don't really have alot of penetration compared to the Twin. When countering the Triple Twin the best option with other tanks is to try to shoot bullets at the gaps between its barrels, where the Triple Twin can’t counter them. It is advised to keep moving while attacking a Triple Twin so it can’t focus its fire, and try to attack it while it isn’t paying attention. A rammer Tri-Angle or its upgrades can defeat this tank. Get near to it while dodging its bullets, and ram to one of its gaps. Retreat when your attempt failed, and when your health is full again, do it again until you succeed defeating the Triple Twin. A Smasher or its upgrades can also do the trick, although it is slightly slower, making it harder to approach this tank. Gallery KILLER.png|Old green upgrade theme. It was changed to blue when the Octo Tank was removed from the Twin Flank’s upgrades. Trivia *This tank, alongside the Twin Flank, the Battleship, and the Gunner Dominator are the only tanks in the game with multiple barrels facing a specific direction, while also having no recoil. *On July 30th it was nerfed, which reduced it and the Octo Tank’s health. es:Triple Twin zh:Triple Twin fr:Triple Twin tr:Triple Twin ru:Triple Twin pl:Triple Twin Category:Tanks Category:Classes Category:Diep.io Category:Tier 4 Tanks Category:Old Classes Category:Checked